Bleeding Heart
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: Another Halloween and another tragedy for Harry Potter. This time, it's a broken heart. As he pours his heart out in front of his parents' graves, Hermione discovers his deepest secret making her decide to rectify his current Halloween troubles. ONESHOT.


A/N: I drabbled this short story on my smartphone. I did not think it would turn out alright. It even started to fit some of the tasks lists for my forums so when I edited this piece, I might as well submit this to gain points for my schools.

Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum. This is a reply to one of the _Folklore: Urban Legends _tasks.

Specifically, Task # 2: The Babysitter and the Clown Statue. _Write about someone/something hiding in plain sight. _

Word Count Challenge: 300 - 3,500

Actual Word Count: 1,189

This is also written for The Golden Snitch Forum as a reply to _Task 124: Parallax - (words) growing up _under the (Challenge) Through the Universe tasks lists.

Lastly, this is a reply to The Golden Snitch Third Anniversary (Event) for Group 8 - The Three Pets of our Golden Trio (Hedwig, Crookshanks, and Pig), Task # 3 - _Write about a loss that results in a gain. _

This is an entry from _Kaze House at the Mahoutokoro School of Magic._

I hope you like this very short one-shot.

Reviews, faves, and follows are highly appreciated.

* * *

**BLEEDING HEART**

by: tweety-src-clt9

It's another Halloween. Her heart bleeds for Harry as she watches him stand by his parents' graves. Halloween is always the worst time of Harry's life. It's an annual remembrance of all the things he had lost.

From his parents' death, the troll, the _Chamber of Secrets_, and many other sad events that occurred during their time at Hogwarts, Halloween always brings him bad luck.

And now, her heart is bleeding for her best friend once again. Just this morning, Harry apparated into her flat with a distressed look on his face. His girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, just announced that she was pregnant. The only problem with the happy news is that the baby is sired by Draco Malfoy, Harry's childhood nemesis.

Harry's narration of all that happened with his failed relationship with Ginny is all hazy. She really could not remember much of the details since he had a shocked look in his eyes as he talked to her. Her heart ached for him. _Why did Ginny have to cheat on Harry with Draco of all people?_

She was under a disillusionment charm so that Harry could not see her. After pouring his heartaches to her during his visit, he told her that he would visit Godric's Hollow. She offered to come with him but he politely declined since he needs to be alone. So, she decided to discreetly follow him because she was so worried about his safety. Harry's reckless nature always brings him to some sort of trouble, hence she made up her mind to track his movements on what usually is the worst night of his life.

He looks so distraught right now as he stands there by James and Lily Potter's graves.

If only she could take all of his pain away. If only he could see just how deeply she felt for him. If only he had chosen her, she would have loved him with all of her heart.

But no! Of course, he picked Ginny. For Ginny is like Cho. They were both perfectly stunning beauties that could have any man worship them on their knees.

If only she were prettier, then maybe she could heal his bleeding heart. _If only..._

She wiped a stray tear as she silently cried for her best friend.

"Who could ever love me, mum, dad? Of course, Ginny would leave me for Malfoy! I'm not worthy of being loved… Hell! I've been in love with Hermione since she got petrified but she's never seen me as more than a friend… If Hermione, my best friend, does not love me the way I love her, then Ginny's actions make perfect sense… I do understand why Ginny would not love me too… Aunt Petunia is right! I am a freak who is undeserving of love… I'll most likely die alone…" Harry knelt on the grass as he silently wept.

_Hell! I've been in love with Hermione since she got petrified but she's never seen me as more than a friend_…Her mind lingered on that single statement she just heard. _It can't be! No!_ She must have heard him wrong. _It's just so impossible!_

"Hermione chose Ron over me... Sure, they broke up after three months but I will always be just a best friend to her. Ginny left me for my arch-nemesis... I'm such an idiot for thinking that someone could truly love me," he sobbed. Her heart clenched with sadness as she watched him pour his heart out in front of his parents' graves.

She could not bring herself to intrude on this very sad moment. She had never seen Harry Potter, the strongest man she's ever known, lose control of his emotions. She did not know that Harry felt like that. She never knew that he thought that it was only James and Lily Potter who truly loved him.

She quietly left Harry crying there by his parents' graves as she wiped her tears away. She has a plan to execute. It's time for her to finally heal Harry Potter's bleeding heart.

* * *

It was past midnight when Harry Potter apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place. He was dead tired because of his long excruciating day. Ginny's deceit is just another sad episode to his series of bad Halloweens. _If only I could just delete October 31st from the calendars!_

When he entered his bedroom, he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He put his glasses back on and the vision in front of him is still there. It was a sight that he only imagines in his wildest dreams but he knows that it would never happen.

"Merlin! I must have finally lost my mind!" He muttered as he glanced up at the ceiling.

"Come here, Harry!" His hallucination of Hermione said in a sultry beguiling voice. She was even dressed in the sexiest piece of emerald green lingerie that he had ever seen. The color of her nightgown matched his eyes. It's a perfect mockery of his deepest desires. It's as if the universe is mocking him with the sight of the one woman he truly wants, but knows will never be his.

"Look, I don't know what you are, but could you please go? I've had enough disappointments to last me a lifetime but this is just too much." He spoke with a defeated voice. He has lost his mind now.

"Come closer," his imagined version of Hermione whispered huskily. Despite his apprehension, he walked closer to her. He could never deny Hermione anything. A figment of his imagination or whatever form she's in right now, may she be real or not, he will always submit to her whims just as long as he can.

When he was standing by her side of the bed, he gasped when she roughly tugged on his hand. He ended up plonked on top of her body. Her chocolate brown eyes meeting his emerald ones. For a mere illusion, this Hermione feels so real. She even feels so soft and warm under him.

"Hermione what - ", his eyes widened when she pulled him closer and their lips met.

* * *

When he woke up at dawn, Harry Potter glanced at the beautiful naked woman sleeping beside him. His arms draped around her petite frame and her face pressed against his chest. Her wild curly hair spread all over a pillow. She looks so peaceful in her sleep, so different from the wildcat who had been waiting for him in his bed.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered before his eyes closed once again. He could feel that this Halloween is the start of happier days for him. His bleeding heart will finally start to heal. He would always be happy now since he finally had the one woman he loved for so long in his arms.

Growing up, he always imagined himself to be with Hermione forever. While he slowly started to accept that it was impossible when she started dating Ron, he cannot believe that on the annual celebration of the worst times of his life, Halloween, his deepest desire finally came true.

**THE END**


End file.
